A Day at the Spa
by Cover Girl
Summary: A bit of comic relief...need a breather from Double Take. Here's what happens when you put Falcon in charge of Shipwreck and Dial Tone.


Title: A Day at the Spa  
  
Author: Cover Girl zaaajak@yahoo.com  
  
Feedback: Please  
  
Distribution: Please ask first…  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Pairing: Duh! Lady Jaye & Flint…this is me you're talking about.  
  
Disclaimer: Hasbro & Marvel own the Joes. The guys at DD have a license…  
  
Needless to say I don't. *Wipes the tears from her eyes… *  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
"Lady Jaye, got a minute?" Falcon raced up to her. She paused opening the car door and gave him a bewildered glared. "What now Falcon? I'm running late as it is," exasperation filled her every word. Looking at the young lieutenant, she wondered. How could such an egotistical braggart make it this far…make it as a Joe? Probably the same way a certain warrant officer did. She shook off the glare and checked her watch. "Falcon, I'm really running late…what is it?"  
  
"Flint mentioned you were headed over to that new day spa…and well I was wondering if you could," he lowered his eyes shying away for a moment.  
  
"Falcon…"  
  
"Look I sort of put my foot in my mouth with Jinx," he stammered.  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"All right…I really screwed up. I can't believe she's mad at me for…"  
  
"You compared her to Bruce Lee for crying out loud…what did you think?"  
  
"Hey, it was a compliment," he raised his hands defensively.  
  
"A compliment? No dear, a compliment on a date is when you tell a WOMAN that she looks nice, or something special about her. Telling her you're just hanging out…wait where did you take her?"  
  
He looked to the ground, scratching the back of his neck, "a kick boxing match."  
  
"You took her to a kick boxing match," she rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you're still breathing," she chuckled.  
  
"Lady Jaye…please…I thought if I well if I got her an appointment at that day spa you go to it might put her in a better mood. Flint said…" Oh…shit! He caught her glare.  
  
"What did Flint say?" Her eyes narrowed in on him.  
  
Man and I thought Jinx was…  
  
"FALCON!" She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
He gulped, "He said a trip to the spa would…ah… oh man…look Lady Jaye," he winced at the icy glared she was giving him. "He said it would be just the ticket…and I should ask you because…."  
  
"BECAUSE WHY?"  
  
"Because it got him out of trouble the last time he put his foot in his mouth," he rushed to get the words out quickly, praying she wouldn't catch all of it. I'm a fucking dead man…if Jinx doesn't kill me. Flint will. He stared at her a moment, his jaw dropping open as he heard her…. laughing.  
  
"He knows me so well, doesn't he? Don't answer that one…you're in enough hot water." She warned.  
  
"Then you'll set it up for me?" He attempted to flash a lopsided grin.  
  
"Don't even go there, Falcon. That only gets a certain warrant officer's ass out of hot water with me," she opened the car door, and sat behind the wheel reaching for her sunglasses and flipping a switch to put the top down. She looked over the top of the frames and smirked humorously. "I'll see what I can do. They're booked this time of year with weddings but Sophia may be able to arrange something for her---you owe me," she flashed him a wicked grin before pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Ah---Angelique's Refuge…solace at last," she sighed heavily entering the parking lot. A dark car barely missed hers as it whizzed past, "What the…YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" She growled. "Shake it off…Allie…once you're inside you can relax and let your troubles float away for a while," she softly chuckled stepping from her car and headed up the steps.  
  
"Mademoiselle Hart-Burnett, bonjour," Sofia greeted her coming in the door. "We had a last minute appointment made this morning. I regret you may be a little while…she was how shall I say, unavoidably detained," she rolled her eyes and walked to the wet bar. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"  
  
"Please…speaking of appointments, could you arrange something for a friend of mine?" she smiled. "Thank you," accepting the cup of proffered tea.  
  
"But of course, let me check the appointment schedule," she returned to her desk and began turning pages. "The schedule is tight…wait…we do have an opening for later this afternoon after you."  
  
"Thank you, I'll call her now," she reached for her cell phone.  
  
"Macy's Menswear," Dial Tone answered.  
  
"Nothing original for me today?" her voice was low and soft.  
  
"Aw…n-no, sorry ah—Lady Jaye. Flint's right here," he sputtered. Flint heard her name and came to take the phone.  
  
"Actually, I need Falcon. Is he nearby?"  
  
"Yep, I'll get him for you…Falcon," he passed the phone over Flint to Falcon. He gulped at the menacing frown on Flint's face. "I asked…she said…"  
  
Flint watched Falcon heave a sigh of relief and frowned at Dial Tone before turning back to Falcon.  
  
"Here you go Flint, thanks," Falcon grinned.  
  
What the--- Flint snatched up the phone. "Well if it isn't the birthday girl…Happy Birthday, Lady Jaye…. anything I can help you with?" A lopsided grin formed over his face as he leaned against the control panel.  
  
"Yes…as a matter of fact you can Dash," she playfully began. "You can tell me exactly what a day at the spa does for me. Care to share what you told Falcon, love?" Her voice steadied.  
  
Flint's poker face façade cracked for a second. Shit…what did he tell her? He glared at Dial Tone before setting his eyes on Falcon. Lowering his tone and turning his back so the others couldn't hear him, he gulped. "Nothing, sweetheart…nothing at all."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Well…maybe I might have said…."  
  
"Does something about getting you out of hot water ring a bell?" She taunted.  
  
FALCON! "I didn't mean it like that…I just meant…"  
  
"Dash…I've got to go. We'll talk about this later." She looked up to see Angelique signaling to her. "They're ready for me."  
  
"We're still on for tonight, right?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
Her response was her laughter. "Yes…now they're waiting I have to go. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too." Forgetting his surroundings for a moment, he heard the phone click and saw Dial Tone fighting to suppress a grin. He glared at the communications officer for a moment before his eyes fixed on Falcon. "What did you say to her?"  
  
"Me…ah…nothing Flint," raising his hands and stepping back towards the door.  
  
"What did you say?" Flint growled clenching his fists.  
  
"Well…I might have mentioned you suggested a trip to the spa…to ah put ah Jinx in a better mood," he sputtered like a schoolboy.  
  
"You just landed both of us in the dog house," Flint grumbled. "Did she get something for Jinx?"  
  
"Yep," Falcon grinned. "I better go find her. I'll be right back guys," he backed to the door and raced out to find Jinx.  
  
"Today's Lady Jaye's birthday?" Flint heard Dial Tone and turned.  
  
"Yes…I got her a day spa package…the perfect girl's day out." He grinned and headed off. Time for damage control…where's Roadblock?   
  
"Happy Birthday, Alison," Angelique smiled brightly leading her to the changing area. "Here's your robe, and a towel. I have to get the other client out of the mudroom. I am so sorry for the delay. Jeannette will be with you shortly to start your facial."  
  
"Merci," Lady Jaye changed. A few minutes passed before she heard Jeannette tap on the door.  
  
"I am sorry, Alison. Mon Dieu…that last client was…"  
  
"A proverbial nightmare?" she chuckled catching Jeannette rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
  
"Oui…come. Angelique said your boyfriend called to set this up for you months ago," she smiled. Her eyes begging for the latest news on her love life.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Arghhhh…. Alison," she pleaded.  
  
Lady Jaye laughed as she sat back, closing her eyes. Jeannette applied the cool cucumber mask to her face, and placed fresh slices of cucumber over her eyes. "You're skin is so smooth. You're lucky you do not need all that mud— that last woman needed it desperately. Now I'll leave you for a few minutes, relax…you still owe me the details since the last time."  
  
Lady Jaye relaxed, enjoying the calm serenity of the spa while Jeannette and her assistant set up her next treatment. Her serenity was shattered by the muffled sounds of the client before her yelling at the staff. Some people…. *sigh * hopefully Angelique can settle her down.   
  
*****  
  
Dial Tone was sitting at the control panel when a communiqué came in. He scanned it quickly before racing off to deliver it to Hawk in his office.  
  
"Dial Tone…is Flint still around or did he go off duty?" Hawk looked at the communications officer before him.  
  
"He…ah…he's off sir. He's…"  
  
"I forgot it's Lady Jaye's birthday. I know he's planning something for later, get Falcon in here."  
  
Dial Tone found Falcon a short time later grinning from ear to ear. "I take it Jinx…ah…isn't…ah mad at you anymore."  
  
"She's still miffed but after that spa idea I got from Flint. I don't think she'll stay that way for long…ya know what I mean," he winked elbowing Dial Tone.  
  
"Ah…Falcon…Hawk wants you in his office ASAP," Dial Tone rubbed his arm where Falcon got him.  
  
"Sure, did I ever tell you about the stewardess I dated…" Falcon led the way to Hawk's office.  
  
No wonder Jinx wants to kill him. Dial Tone eyed the back of the young Green Beret lieutenant. Why is it guys like him and Flint get the good one's?   
  
*****  
  
"Alison, which colors would you like?" the manicurist brought out her color charts. "I'll be able to get started on your manicure and pedicure after your massage."  
  
"Let's go with the autumn spice…. I think. Yes-- I can't stand the pinks. They remind me of something my mother would wear. Did I ever mention that my mother always made me wear pink? I think she overdid it completely…my entire bedroom was done in it. I saw pink so much I actually began to wonder if there were any other colors out there," she chuckled.  
  
"You're mother sounds as bad as mine," Jeanette laughed along. "So where's he taking you tonight?"  
  
"You're not going to quit until you have all the details are you?" Lady Jaye smirked humorously. "He said it was a surprise."  
  
"Not many men go to such trouble," Jeannette sighed. "We're still having a delay because of the other client. I have the chef preparing your lunch as we speak. I've also adjusted your schedule so that we can have you ready in time. First…lunch, then your steam bath, massage, and then the stylist will start your hair. Chloe," looking to the manicurist, "should take a break after dealing with the other woman. She can start your manicure and pedicure between the colorist and stylist."  
  
*****  
  
"Falcon…this just came in. The Baroness is in town and I want you to get her in for questioning." Hawk waved a file at him.  
  
"Where is she sir?" He stood braced at attention with Dial Tone behind him to the side.  
  
"Some day spa across town, here's the communiqué. Take Dial Tone and Shipwreck with you, and no side trips," he warned passing him the Intel report.  
  
"No problem…sir. We'll take care of it." He delivered a crisp salute.  
  
"DISMISSED." Hawk sent them off before reaching in his desk draw for a bottle of Advil. Please let him get this right…I still can't get over he's Duke's brother. The kid's a complete screw up.   
  
*****  
  
Falcon, Dial Tone, and Shipwreck pulled up in front of the day spa. "Hey, isn't that Lady Jaye's car?" Shipwreck pointed to a black Audi TT roadster parked in the corner of the lot.  
  
"It…ah…sure looks like it." Dial Tone sputtered.  
  
"Great so we just find Lady Jaye and tell her. She'll bag the Baroness for us and we're home before chow." Falcon shrugged, and jumped out of the AWE Striker.  
  
"It's her birthday," Dial Tone found his voice and growled.  
  
"Yeah…so?" Falcon stared at him.  
  
"So, you don't use her unless you have to. It's her day off, and I don't think we'd find her anyway. Besides, I know Flint went to a lot of trouble planning this for her, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if you ruin his plans."  
  
"Plans?"  
  
"Hawk said that…ah…we should…ah handle this," Dial Tone sputtered.  
  
"Fine…let's go. Dial Tone you're going in as a phone technician. Shipwreck you're his partner." Falcon tossed them each a pair of green overalls.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Shipwreck glared at Falcon.  
  
"I'll cover the back door," he winked and nodded. "After all…we don't want the Baroness to get away do we?"  
  
"Come on Dial Tone…we don't need him," Shipwreck grabbed his arm and headed inside.  
  
"Having problems with the phones, ma'am?" Shipwreck leaned on the counter.  
  
"Ah…no," she lost the phone connection. "I mean…yes." She tapped the receiver. "The line's dead. Angelique's not going to be happy."  
  
"We're…ah...checking each building. There's ah…computer…ah glitch." Dial Tone sputtered at the pretty blonde.  
  
"We need to check the each of the phone jacks and reprogram them," Shipwreck slapped Dial Tone on the shoulder.  
  
"All right but make it quick please," Sophia eyed the pair precariously before heading to find Angelique.  
  
"Shipwreck…check this out," Dial Tone picked up the client schedule next to the phone. "It says what time each client gets what done…" Dial Tone ducked down under the desk at the sound of footsteps approaching. Shipwreck moved over to a display stand and picked up a tester, spraying it in the air.  
  
"Check this out…I might get some for Cover Girl," he grinned, sniffing the air.  
  
"May I help you, gentlemen?" Angelique stepped forward taking the tester from Shipwreck's hands.  
  
"We're here to check the phone lines," Shipwreck nodded to Dial Tone.  
  
"Sophia, please show these gentlemen around, while I set this back," she coolly nodded towards the case.  
  
"Ah…that smells real nice, ma'am. What does a bottle of that go for here?" Shipwreck watched her.  
  
"$300 an ounce," she smiled setting it back in place.  
  
"D…did you say th..th..three hundred dollars an ounce?" he gulped.  
  
"Sophia will show you around," she dismissed them.  
  
They watched her pick up her scheduling book to take with her as she led them down a hall.  
  
"What's over there?" Shipwreck nodded to the doors.  
  
"Our steam and massage rooms," she glared at them. "Gentlemen, our clientele expects to be pampered in privacy. Now, if you'll follow me," she nodded.  
  
"Dial Tone…we need to see that book. You distract her and I'll take a peek," Shipwreck whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"Alison, the steam room is ready for you whenever you're ready, dear. The last client decided we were not…European enough for her," Angelique stepped into the dining area, a spacious sunroom full of exotic plants, and indoor fountains. Looking around the room, the visitors found themselves sitting in a Mediterranean grotto.  
  
*****  
  
Falcon leaned up against the side of the AWE striker waiting for the others, when he decided to get a closer look at Lady Jaye's new car. He walked around the front of it peering in through the windshield. Sweet…how'd she afford this on her pay? She's got what…. the 225 hp version with a 6-speed manual gearbox…custom baseball stitched red leather seats… whoa is that what I think it is….a CD player...6 disc changer...now that baby's got boom…SWEET SOUND SYSTEM…. bet Flint picked it out for her. What is it with him? He's got her and lectures me about Jinx. Hey, I'm only doing what he did. He's just jealous of me…being a kid compared to him. Wonder how old he is anyway…Lady Jaye can't be older than me. She's gotta be like 25 to his 50. He looked at his refection in the windshield, and caught sight of a beautiful redhead coming out of the spa. He carefully leaned against the car with his arms folded across his chest and winked at her as she passed. "Ma'am," he nodded his head. He was so engrossed in trying to get her attention he missed the dark haired woman in shades behind her. The Baroness waltzed right past him and stepped into the black car that brought her.  
  
*****  
  
"Ma'am, is th…there another phone jack ne...nearby?" Dial Tone tripped dropping his box.  
  
"Are you always so clumsy?" Sophia let an exasperated sigh reaching for a screwdriver that rolled beneath her chair.  
  
"I'll get that for you," he tried to reach at the same time she did sending the two of them falling to the floor.  
  
"Of all the…" she fumed. "Get off of me," she glared at him.  
  
"Here, I'll…ah…give you ah… hand," he offered assisting her to her feet while Shipwreck picked up her book and quickly scanned.  
  
"The other jack is down the hall," she growled at them while picking up her papers and snatching her book from Shipwreck's hands.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Shipwreck nodded before grabbing Dial Tone. "She's in the steam room, let's get her. I'll gag her, and you drop the towel over her head. Radio that good for nothing kid we're coming out the back door in five." Shipwreck hissed at Dial Tone. The two carefully slipped through the double doors leading to the steam room.  
  
*****  
  
Lady Jaye was lying back on a bench, resting against the wall of the steam room when she heard the timer ring. "Time's up," she sighed reaching for her towel. She sat up rolling her neck over her shoulders and stretched before wrapping the towel about her.  
  
*****  
  
Shipwreck and Dial Tone were fumbling there way towards the steam room door. Once inside they lost sight of each other in a matter of seconds. "Sh…Shipwreck, aw…Gawd, I don't know about this…I mean it's awful steamy in here. I can barely see you," he reached out.  
  
"Hey…watch where you're grabbin!" Shipwreck gave a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"Sorry… I didn't mean it," Dial Tone whispered back.  
  
"Shh—someone's coming. It's got to be her. Remember it's the Baroness, give her a chance and she'll kick your ass. You distract her, and I'll gag her like we planned. You get the towel ready. As soon as I get her, you throw it over her head and we're out of here."  
  
"Gotcha…" Dial Tone nodded not exactly sure where Shipwreck was standing.  
  
They listened as the soft sounds of footsteps approached before Shipwreck lunged. "Now…Dial Tone!" He hissed. Both men jumped forward the same time obvious to the doors swinging shut.  
  
"Quit fighting Baroness….Dial Tone where the hell are you?" Shipwreck looked side to side while attempting to restrain the Baroness. Baroness? Wouldn't she have…DIAL TONE! Realizing the flailing arms and legs were that of Dial Tone he quickly released the man. "DIAL TONE! You were supposed to throw a towel over her," he yanked the gag from the man's mouth, and pulled him out the doors.  
  
"Well, I—ah," he stammered seeing the towel draped over Shipwreck's shoulder.  
  
"Come on…she should be headed for the massage room. This time follow the plan."  
  
"Ppp…plan?" Dial Tone gulped.  
  
"Yeah, plan. Give me a second will ya," Shipwreck scratched his head.  
  
*****  
  
Flint was signing a card at the florist when he looked up and spotted a dark car sitting at the red light out of the corner of his eye. His eyes scanned the vehicle for a moment before he caught a glimpse of the passenger in the back. The Baroness…need to call the base. He rushed to the door as the car was pulling off. "Thanks…make sure they're delivered by 5 today." He stepped outside the shop and flipped his cell phone open.  
  
"Mainframe, Flint here, put me through to Hawk ASAP."  
  
"Hawk here, Flint…."  
  
Flint quickly gave him the run down of the Baroness.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Hawk roared. "How did she get past Falcon? I sent him and the others to get her at the day spa."  
  
"Which day spa?" Flint scowled.  
  
"Angelique's Refuge, why?"  
  
"Lady Jaye's there now…I got her a spa package for her birthday. I know the place. I'll handle Falcon," Flint growled snapping the phone shut. He jumped in his car and took off for the spa.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, and spotted Falcon leaning against Lady Jaye's car and talking to a redhead.  
  
"FALCON!"  
  
Oh…shit! "Excuse me….Stella. I'll just be a second." He winked.  
  
"Get your ass off the car and get over here!" Flint hissed through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hey…. what are you yelling at me for? I've got everything under control," he hissed back at Flint.  
  
Flint was out of his car in a second standing face to face with Falcon. "What do you have under control?" He bared his teeth. "The Baroness got away…Hawk has Intel scouring town for her…"  
  
"What do you mean scouring town? She's inside. I'm just waiting for Shipwreck and Dial Tone to drag her out of there!" Falcon growled back.  
  
"You sent Shipwreck and Dial Tone inside for the Baroness? What the hell were you doing…chasing skirt again?" Flint shoved him to the side, and took the steps two at a time with Falcon on his heels.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm telling you Dial Tone, this plan can't fail," Shipwreck whispered. "Now, you distract the masseuse while I get in there and grab the Baroness."  
  
"Shipwreck…I dun…no about this. I—ah," Dial Tone sputtered.  
  
"Will ya quit your whining…I'm telling you its fool proof," he shoved Dial Tone through the doors.  
  
Yeah…where have I heard that before? Dial Tone silently crossed himself.  
  
*****  
  
Lady Jaye relaxed under the hands of the masseuse as she worked her muscles. "You're too tense…Alison," she heard her say. "You're muscles are all in knots. Just relax…"  
  
"This is…*yawn * excuse me…making me a little sleepy I guess, sorry Helga."  
  
"Here," placing a towel up near the base of Lady Jaye's neck. "This should keep the oil from getting in your hair." She gently kneaded her shoulders and neck before going to her cart for more oil.  
  
Lady Jaye reached back and draped the towel over her head. "I think I'll just close my eyes for a few…* yawn * if you don't mind…Helga."  
  
"No, go right ahead. Jeanette said they're still behind schedule. I'll be back in a minute. I need to get another oil. It should help those muscles." Helga slipped from the room passing Shipwreck and Dial Tone hiding behind the doors.  
  
"See what did I tell ya…piece of cake. Go lock the masseuse in the closet while I get her," Shipwreck nodded to the doors.  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am," Flint rested his arms on the counter and looked over at Sophia making notes to her schedule.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" She smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm looking for Alison Hart—"  
  
"You must be Dash…" she was up on her feet in a second coming around to stand in front of him. Dreamy…. the other's guys not bad either. Flint caught the look.  
  
"Is she still here?"  
  
"Ah—yes, she's in the steam room…I think. Let me check," she reached over to pick up her scheduling book. "You have to excuse me a moment please. We have to repair men in the building and it's been surreal," she shuddered. "One of them dropped my book all over the place and…"  
  
Shipwreck and Dial Tone. Flint glared at Falcon. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"No…only the phone lines," scanning her guide. "Alison's appointment was pushed back to accommodate a last minute appointment. We could hardly refuse a Baroness."  
  
Flint was quick on the uptake. "You have a Baroness here?" He grinned looking over her shoulder at the book.  
  
"We did…she stormed out. Some people may have a title but…lol…she was an absolute tyrant. She stormed out of here a little while ago. I was trying to get my book in order when the repair men came in…let me see," she ran her finger along the page.  
  
"She was supposed to be…ah…here she is. We moved her to the massage room."  
  
Flint saw the Baroness was slated for the room at the same time. If Shipwreck and Dial Tone… Flint glared at Falcon.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd let me stop back to see her for a minute," Flint winked. "I just wanted to make sure she's enjoying her present."  
  
"But of course…follow me," she stood to lead him back. Flint caught Falcon following him out of the corner of his eye and turned on him.  
  
"You stay here!" Flint growled.  
  
"But…" Damn  
  
"You promised Jinx a spa visit right, so I suggest you pick out something," Flint shoved a list of services in his chest.  
  
"Fine…" the Green Beret sat back. "If he can plan something like this for her, I can…holy shit!" His eyes bulged at the prices. He got a her a day package…he spent that much. He gulped reaching for his wallet. Thank God for VISA.   
  
*****  
  
Flint walked past a closet and heard a loud banging. "What the--?"  
  
"Helga? Is that you dear?" Sophia tried the knob. "How?" She turned and yanked on the door. "Our masseuse is trapped…could you?" She looked at Flint.  
  
"Ah—sure." He pulled on the door. "It won't open…. get my buddy back there. He should be able to get it opened." Flint nodded. Shipwreck and Dial Tone are dead if they… "Where's Alison?"  
  
"In that room, Helga, I'll be back in a minute," Sophia raced down the hall to find Falcon.  
  
Flint watched her disappear around the corner and headed for the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you lock her up?" Shipwreck whispered to Dial Tone, cracking the door.  
  
"Yep," Dial Tone strained his neck to see the woman lying on the table wrapped in a towel. "Sh—ipwreck, I dunno about this," he bit his lower lip. "I mean she's not even dr…dressed," beads of perspiration forming over his face. He wiped them away with his sleeve.  
  
"What are ya scared of…there's two of us? Come on…the sooner we get this done," Shipwreck slipped through the door.  
  
"B…but," Dial Tone went to follow but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder roughly pulling him around. "Wha—oh…it's you Flint?" He gulped at the angry expression on the warrant officer's face. "We're getting the Ba..Baroness…Shipwreck," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Well…well…well Shipwreck quietly approached the sleeping form. He gently nudged her shoulder. "Sound asleep….hmmm?" he murmured eyeing the cart laden with oils and lotions. He reached for a bottle, and poured some into his hands, grinning as he worked the lotion in his palms. "I'd be fool to pass up this chance," grinning wider as he touched her back.  
  
  
  
"That's not the BARONESS…it's Lady Jaye," Flint shoved Dial Tone to the side and stalked into the room. His eyes narrowed on Shipwreck before he walked up behind him tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Not now Dial Tone….can't you see I've got the Bar..baro….Dial Tone what are you doing there?" Shipwreck's eyes went wide with shock at the sight of Dial Tone standing to the side in front of the Baroness. "Who?"  
  
"Th…that's not her," Dial Tone gulped.  
  
"If it's not her…then who?" He caught Dial Tone's panicked expression, and felt a hand pull him around, "FLINT!" He gulped. "Uh…oh…if it's not the Baroness…" Shipwreck stumbled back, colliding into Flint before scrambling to grab a bottle of clear liquid. "I'll just wipe it off her…see," he spilt the contents of the bottle over her back.  
  
  
  
"Arghhh…HELGA!" Lady Jaye jumped with a start to her elbows, losing the towel in front as she shook her head. She whipped her head to the side giving Dial Tone a full view. "Dial Tone? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I-ah…I-ah…" His eyes popping out as he stammered to find the words. His mind drawing a blank at the sight of Lady Jaye's breasts exposed. She caught the look on his face before searching for her missing towel.  
  
"DIAL TONE…SHIPWRECK OUT OF HERE NOW!" Flint roared, passing her a towel.  
  
"Will someone tell me what all of you are doing here?" she fumed covering herself.  
  
"It's a long story sweetheart…. I'll tell you tonight. "I love you, Alison!" making sure the others heard him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He broke the kiss leaving her breathless, and whispered "Let me get these clowns out of here. I'll pick you up at 6." He traced his hand along her jaw before ushering the others out.  
  
This had better be good… She glared at them, touching her swollen lips with her fingertips.  
  
*****  
  
"Man…how come Flint stuck us with this detail," Shipwreck looked at the toothbrush before turning to Dial Tone. "Will you wipe that damn grin off your face? If the kid had been watching the door, we wouldn't have to clean the latrines for the next month. Dial Tone? Dial Tone?"  
  
"I got some more comet," Falcon pushed the door open. "Is he still grinning?" He rolled his eyes at Dial Tone.  
  
"Yep," Shipwreck snatched the cleanser from Falcon before looking at Dial Tone. "ALL RIGHT…DIAL TONE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE…WILL YOU WIPE THAT STUPID ASS GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!"  
  
"hmmm?" Dial Tone looked up at them.  
  
"So…how was it Dial Tone?" Falcon slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Better than any stewardess story of yours," he sighed, grinning away. 


End file.
